Prophet's Themes
by Prophet19
Summary: My very own very late Themes work.
1. Theme One

**Note:** You may wonder why these themes seem out of order. I post them in the order I finish each one. And on the Themes idea, I got it from other writers, and had to join in the fun.

**Theme #1** Argument

Raven's jaw, in a rare display of emotion, dropped wide open as her mind registered what the Boy Blunder had just said.

"Ex-excuse me?" She asked, hoping that she had heard incorrectly.

Robin smiled, aware that he was treading on thin ice. "I said…Reading is just a waste of time. The so called classics are even more so."

Raven's eyes narrowed in the sharp look that Robin knew so well. She carefully closed her copy of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and set it aside. As she focused all of her piercing gaze at Robin, she answered him…

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire walked into the lounge, and became instantly aware that something dreadful was happening.

Raven was yelling, and even Cyborg could only make out a bit: "Sophomoric, Neanderthal ape! Without such valuable works, history would be vastly different. If you would only take the time to read something that didn't have to do with any criminals, you might realize that, Boy Wonder!"

Cyborg herded his two friends back out of the room. "He just had to say it again. He just had to tell her that reading is a waste."

"Do you think Rob will be okay?" Beast Boy asked, cringing when he heard something fall over on the other side of the door.

"Friend Raven would not hurt Robin, would she?" Starfire questioned, worry evident in her eyes. "Perhaps we should go in there and…"

"No, trust me. Its best to let them sort this out on their own." Cyborg replied. "Let's go get some pizza."

* * *

Robin said the words before he could stop himself. "You are beautiful when you're angry." Immediately he blushed, and cringed, knowing that Raven would strike him dead.

That, however, stopped Raven, mid-sentence. She sat back down in her chair, staring at Robin. When Robin dared to glance at her, Raven blushed, and pulled her hood over her head.

Robin cleared his throat, and excused himself from the room. As he found a hiding place, he cursed himself for his excessive amount of stupidity.

* * *

Much later that night, Raven stood outside Robin's room, wearing her pajamas. She'd gotten up in the middle of the night, realizing that she'd left something unfinished when Robin had said…Raven blushed, remembering. She hadn't taken the time to dress; the unfinished business too important.

Decisively, Raven pounded on Robin's door. A minute later, a groggy Boy Wonder opened his door, waking fully with a start when he recognized Raven.

"You…" Raven said, stepping inside Robin's room, "Are a jerk." Then she shut the door, and proceeded to finish the argument.

Let's suffice to say that she won.


	2. Theme Two

**Theme #2** Darkness

_I'm falling, and I can't see any way to catch myself. Oh God, is this what its like?  
Am I finally giving in to my darkness?_

Robin shook his head as the words of his teammates finally reached his mind. The fog cleared, and he dropped the thief whose upper torso and face had started to resemble something a grater had been dragged over.

"Robin, are you all right?" Starfire asked, taking his arm. Robin pulled free, though none of them seemed to notice.

"I'm fine. Let's go home."

* * *

_There's something wrong with him. Why am I the only one who sees that?_

_How can I stop the darkness I sense within him?_

"So…Raven." Beast Boy said, sticking his face in Raven's. "Why did the mouse, the turtle, and the guinea pig cross the road?"

"I don't know." Raven said. "I do not care to know." She brushed past Beast boy, and entered her room.

Some time in the night, Raven woke. She could sense a familiar energy in the tower, one that was slowly darkening over time.

Raven got out of bed, and went to confront Robin.

* * *

_I should be asleep. I'm tired, my ribs hurt, and one eye is puffed shut, but I'm still awake._

_I think I'm waiting for someone to come and…come and help me._

Robin was leaning against the wall near his door, and he looked up when Raven walked down the hall.

"Help me." He whispered. "Why is it all so dark?"

Raven sat next to him, and Robin laid his head on her shoulder. Not embarrassed in the least, he began to cry.

* * *

_I can feel his pain. My power, our bond, makes it shine clear._

_I want to help this boy that I…I can't even admit it to myself._

Raven let Robin rest on her shoulder, and when the tears came, she was not surprised, for she'd expected them.

She was startled when he wrapped both arms around her, and began to sob in earnest.

"It's all so hard sometimes." He said when the tears ceased. "I'm only sixteen. How can I carry…" Robin sat back against the wall. "How can I carry this burden alone?"

"You aren't alone, Robin." Raven said, finally speaking. "I'm here."

* * *

_Yes. This is how it will be. She knows my darkness better than I do. She knows…me._

Now I can sleep.

Robin closed his eyes, and smiled as he drifted off, watched over by Raven.


	3. Theme Three

**Theme #3** Truth Or Dare

"Starfire!" Cyborg pounded on the girl's door. "Come on Star!"

"Dude, no luck with Robin or Raven, either." Beast Boy reported, walking down the hall.

"Damn it, BB, why did you have to suggest Truth or Dare?" Cyborg demanded.

"You thought it was a good idea!" Beast Boy shot back defensively. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

* * *

_The game had gone fairly well, even though Raven threatened death every time someone picked her._

_It had begun to go downhill at Starfire's fourth turn._

_"Friend Raven." She said, smiling brightly. "Truth or Dare?"_

_"I refuse to perform a random, idiotic act." Raven said. "…Truth."_

_"Do you have "the feelings" for someone?"_

_They all jumped when the lights in the room shattered, and as the boys replaced the lights, Raven sighed._

_She pulled her hood over her face, to hide the blush she felt burning on her face. "Yes."_

_Not to put too comedic a point on it, Beast Boy and Cyborg fell off of their seats stunned, and Starfire clapped as Robin eyes narrowed._

_Robin's turn was next. "Beast Boy, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare!" Beast Boy announced._

_"I dare you to give every single comic book you own to Cyborg." Robin said._

_Beast Boy stammered. "All?"_

_"Even the collector's edition of The Justice League issue one." Robin clarified._

_Beast Boy shivered, but left, and returned a short while later with a stack of comic books. Cyborg cheered as he began to scan through them, drooling over the rare, vintage comics._

_Cyborg and Beast boy wasted their turns bickering over the comics, and Raven, who hadn't wanted to play at all, passed. Starfire's turn came once again, and four pairs of eyes locked onto her as she smiled widely, what seemed like a good plan flashing within her skull._

_"Friend Raven." She began. "Truth or dare?"_

_Raven opened her mouth to say truth, but Beast Boy muttered: "Its not like Raven would pick dare. She's chicken."_

_"Dare, Starfire." Raven said, eyes narrowing._

_Starfire clapped. "Friend Raven, my dare for you is too kiss the one you have feelings for when you next see them!"_

_Raven's eyes widened. "I…I can't do that."_

_Beast Boy snickered. "See, I told you she wouldn't!"_

_Raven, knowing that what she was about to do was going to be trouble, turned to Robin, and before anyone could react, she kissed him._

* * *

"Let's just go to bed." Cyborg said. "We'll solve things in the morning." 

Beast Boy hung his head, and knocked on Starfire's door. "I'm sorry, Star, this is my fault." He and Cyborg walked down the hall, silent.

* * *

As the clock ticked away the seconds, Raven sat up. Night had completely fallen, and she shook her head when she remembered what she had done. 

She had ruined two of her friendships, and had made a fool of herself. _I should never have agreed to play such a trivial game._

Someone was walking down the hall toward her room, and the very fact that she could feel the person presence let Raven know who it was.

Robin insistently knocked on her door.

* * *

Robin knocked, his heart pounding with what he had to tell Raven. He waited, hoping she would open for him, and finally, Raven's door slid partway open. 

"What?" Raven asked softly, and her eyes revealed how ashamed she was.

"Raven, I…" Robin swallowed. "I never got to ask you my Truth or Dare."

Raven smiled wistfully. "Robin…" She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Dare."

Robin smiled, relieved. "Raven, I dare you to spend the rest of your life with me."

For a moment, Raven looked at him, stunned. Then, for the second time that night, their lips met.


	4. Theme Four

**Theme #4** Letters

_Ms. Roth;_

_It has been some time since your last letter came. I had begun to think we were no longer corresponding._

_Yes, I managed to fix things with my friend. I even helped her to stand up to her father. You were right. This is a friend I would travel to hell for. She is that important to me._

_As to your other question, no, I do not care for the other girl I told you about, not in a manner beyond a friendship. I'm still trying to teach her the customs here, but even though she is a foreigner, she is fitting in well._

_I was glad to hear that your friend finally came to your aid, and brought you out of the darkness. I would thank him, because you too have become important to me, even though we've never met._

_Have you seen your mother? If so, has she finally accepted that you are who you are? Write soon, and let me know._

_(By the way, my queen takes your bishop. Check.)_

* * *

Raven slid the letter back into its envelope, and sighed. She tucked the envelope into her book, and walked out of her room, stopping for a moment at the chessboard on her desk to move the affected pieces. "Damn him." She muttered, impressed. "I'll figure this out later."

* * *

"Rae!" Beast Boy called. "We're watching a movie! Want to join us?" He waved a bowl of popcorn.

_You have nothing better to do._ Raven told herself, and sat between Robin and Cyborg.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"West Side Story!" Starfire answered cheerfully. "Friend Robin chose it."

_West Side Story?_ Raven thought, relieved that it wasn't something sophomoric. She saw Robin look at her, and smile. Raven smiled slightly in return, and Robin turned back to the television as the opening scene started.

Later that night, Raven tapped her pen lightly against her desk, and then began to write. She finished, and closed up her letter.

_R.G._

_Again, I am sorry it took so long to respond, but as I told you, I was…I was in a very dark situation. I am relieved to hear that you took my advice, and helped your friend. I suppose that makes you and my friend both heroes._

_I'm surprised, in truth, to hear you consider that other girl a friend, and nothing more. You have written a great deal about her, and I assumed it was from deep affection. So, then I have to ask: Did you go to 'hell' for your friend out of concern, or something more?_

_I have not been able to reach my mother, I suppose she's gone for good. That is okay, I am no longer alone, after all. We've written so much, I also think you are important to me, and always wait for your replies._

_So, like you suggested, I shared a sample of my poetry with the magazine you suggested. They published it! (I suppose you knew that, since you read the magazine. The piece I sent was one I've shared with you before, "Lullaby.")_

_Have you done any more sketching? The sketch you sent to me was beautiful. I can really see the pain in the woman's eyes, but also the strength she keeps within._

_(I'm no fool by the way. I move my last pawn one space forward, breaking your check.)_

_Until your next letter, I am sincerely_

* * *

"Huh." Robin thought, setting the letter on his bed. He focused on the chessboard he had set up in his room, smiling. "I can't use my queen." He realized. "She'd take it with her knight the next turn. Crap." He picked up the letter, slowly reading it again. 

Robin thought about Raven, and what Rachel's letter had asked him. _Is our friendship the only reason?_

Confused, the boy hero laid back on his bed.

* * *

Robin hurried through the hallway, not paying any attention to his surroundings, and crashed into Raven. 

"Are you all right?" Robin asked, helping Raven to her feet.

"I'm fine, Robin." Raven gathered up her books. "Pay more attention next time." As she walked off, a small slip of paper fell from one of her books. Robin picked it up, calling after her, but Raven was already in her room.

Robin sighed, and looked at the paper. What he saw shocked him to his core. That night, he spent hours writing what became a very short, but fateful letter.

Ms. Roth;

_Business, it seems, has a fortunate benefit for once. As luck would have it, I am going to be in Jump City for a few days. I remember that you once mentioned you live there, close to Titan's Tower._

_Perhaps, for once, we can meet for, say, lunch, and tell each other of our wonderful friends in person. Perhaps, we can finish our game. If you would like to do so, meet me at the Crystal Rain Café located near the city's park on June 4._

_I will be wearing a black suit with a white tie._

_May we meet, and enjoy each other's company. If not, I hope we may remain close friends through the pen._

_R.G._

* * *

"What am I doing?" Raven asked herself. She was dressed far differently than normal, since Crystal Rain was not a place to be casual. With some careful skill, she had managed to sneak out of the tower without being seen, and now was approaching the street café. 

"Richard?" She asked, slowly walking up to a young man dressed in a black suit and white tie.

He stood. "Ms. Roth? We finally meet face to face." He pulled Raven's chair out, then sat himself.

"So, what business brings you to Jump City?" Raven asked, smiling slightly.

"Ah." Richard gestured at the table, which stoically bore a marble chessboard, each piece of their game in its exact place. "To be honest, I wanted to speak to you in person."

"That would explain why there are no other customers." Raven said, trying to stay calm.

"It's not what you think." Richard said, smiling slightly. "I have a confession I need to make to you, Ms. Roth, but first, take this." He handed Raven a small, gold-embroidered envelope.

Raven opened the envelope, and removed a familiar piece of paper. "This is my original version of "Lullaby." How did you get this?" Raven demanded.

Richard sighed. "You dropped it last week, Raven." He reached into his jacket pocket, and removed a thin black mask.

"Robin?" Raven asked, stunned.

Robin nodded. "We've been writing to each other for a while now, haven't we?" Raven was speechless, and Robin stood, standing by her.

"Raven, I'm not sure about much of anything. But your last letter made me realize that I feel too strongly for you to ignore it." He took her hand. "You are the most important thing to me in this world." He kissed her, and when they broke the kiss, Raven finally spoke.

"I guess this is checkmate."


	5. Theme Seven

**Theme #7** Memory

"I remember that night." His wife said. "How could I forget? It when we finally stopped playing."

He smiled, and lay back on the bed. His wife hugged him tiredly, and drifted off to sleep. He lay awake, remembering.

* * *

_One year earlier_

"Checkmate." Raven said smugly, sitting back from the table. Nightwing's jaw went slack, and he stared at the board.

"You cheated." He finally said, and Raven's eyebrow twitched. Nightwing looked up to meet her eyes, which were shrouded by Raven's steadily lengthening hair.

"I never cheat, Gray…Nightwing." She said, more amused by his childish reaction than angry. "And your pouting hasn't been cute for four years."

"Who's pouting?" Nightwing pouted. "I just think you cheated."

They were enjoying a rare quiet moment. Rare, at least, because usually the Tower was much louder, with Kid Flash's music blasting at the top volume and Cyborg and Beast Boy's endless battles over games and tofu.

The others hadn't noticed, or simply didn't want to comment on it, that the two were spending a lot of time together, and by now, Nightwing even had Raven laughing.

"Tell me, why is it when I beat you, I'm cheating, but when you win, its because of your 'impressive skills'?" Raven asked.

Nightwing grinned. "Because I said so." He stated. "Admit it: You are impressed by my skills."

Raven set the game pieces back into the board's shelf. "Richard, if I were impressed by you, I'd be fawning like Starfire has been for years."

Nightwing stood up. "Fawning?" He said. "Right, because you've never done that." He barked a fake cough. "Aqualad."

Raven blushed. "That was different." She replied defensively, standing up to meet his gaze as best she could.

"Different?" Nightwing said, crossing his arms. "Different how…_Rachel_?"

"Starfire was there as well." Raven said, poking Nightwing in the chest. "That makes it a mob mentality."

Nightwing laughed, and caught her hand. "Mob mentality?" Raven looked amused as Nightwing drew her close. "That is a quitter's excuse."

"Are you going to kiss me?" Raven asked bluntly, looking more amused than ever.

Nightwing nodded. "I was planning on it." The distance closed between them, but just as their lips were about to meet, a door slammed, and the riotous sound of the others coming back filled the tower.

"Damn." Nightwing cursed.

Raven stepped back. _"Later."_ She mouthed, and collected the rest of the chess pieces.

"Nightwing, check this movie out!" Beast Boy called as they all rushed into the lounge.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but does your girlfriend know you're out here?" Raven asked. Nightwing scowled, and sat down next to Raven on the roof. 

"She isn't my girlfriend. I had a crush on her when we were younger, but that all in the past."

Raven smirked. She liked toying with Nightwing's mind. "Oh, Richard, you know that she'd take you back in an instant."

Nightwing looked at Raven. "I have my sights set on someone more interesting."

"Oh?" Raven asked. "And just who would…"

Nightwing caressed Raven's cheek, cutting off her words. "I'm done playing." He said softly.

* * *

_Present_

He looked at his wife, and smiling, fell asleep.


	6. Theme Fourteen

**Theme #14** Envy

She wasn't exactly the kind of person to get into the jovial spirit of Christmas. No, Raven would have been far more content to stay in her room, pouring over a dusty tome.

There was only one person that drew her from seclusion. Robin could often get the dark sorceress to do what he wanted.

This time was no different.

* * *

"No." Raven shut her book, and stood up. Robin followed her out of the room. 

"Raven…"

"No, Robin!"

"Come on, Raven. Just a hour. One…measly…hour!" Robin said. Truth told, he knew he had won, but he went through the motions. Robin settled to his knees. "Please?" He said, doing his best to look irresistible.

Raven frowned, then smiled. "Fine. One hour."

* * *

Every Christmas, Beast Boy made it his solemn duty to get as many Titans as he could to come to Titan's Tower. He usually got most of them to come, and this year was no different. No less than thirty Titans were now sitting in the 'living room,' enjoying music, food, company, food, and food.

* * *

"Here they come!" Beast Boy called to Cyborg. "It took him long enough." 

Suddenly, the room went silent, before Beast Boy fell over laughing. Robin and Raven were standing under mistletoe.

"Kiss her!" Speedy called out.

"You have to, its tradition!" Kid Flash seconded, slightly tipsy from the (mysteriously) spiked punch.

"I'm going to kill whoever put this up there." Raven said, right before Robin's lips landed firmly on her own. Raven went stiff, and off in the tower, a lamp blew.

"Now we can join the party." Robin told Raven, smiling cockily, and they joined the others, trying to ignore the cheering.

* * *

Starfire watched them carefully. From the kiss when they'd walked in, to now, Raven and Robin had been close the entire time. Starfire was upset, both at them and by the new emotion twisting in her heart. _What is this feeling?_

"Friend Cyborg, may I ask you something?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he lifted the punch bowl, muttering about alcohol.

"Sure Star." Cyborg replied, walking with her to the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"What is the feeling called when you are upset by someone taking your place?" Starfire asked.

"Well, depends on the situation." Cyborg said, washing the punch down the sink.

"A girl taking someone's boyfriend." Starfire replied.

Cyborg froze momentarily. _I told Beast Boy to take down that damn mistletoe._ "That feeling is called envy."

"En…vy?" Star repeated. "Is this a bad emotion?"

"Uh, yeah." Cyborg said. "It's bad because the person who feels it hurts, and the hurt sometimes doesn't get better."

"I do not want to feel envy." Starfire began to cry. "Why can't they just act like friends?"

Cyborg, unsure of what to do, hugged Starfire.

* * *

"So, anyway." Speedy said, trying to hold Raven's attention. "Green Arrow and I were trapped in the sewer, and…" 

"Speedy." Robin walked up. "Not tonight." Speedy lifted his hands and walked away, muttering something about lucky rich brats.

"Something wrong, Robin?" Raven asked, mirth shining behind her eyes.

"No.' Robin said, taking Raven's hand as he led her away from party. "Is it a problem to want to keep you for myself?"

"Depends on how you mean." Raven answered.

"I stole Beast Boy's mistletoe." Robin said, presenting the twig.

"Nice." Raven laughed. "But you haven't needed it for a while."

"Oh?" Robin pretended to be surprised, before hissing Raven again, unaware that he was hurting the one girl who had come to depend on him.

Envy, after all, is a hateful feeling.


	7. Theme Twenty Six

**Theme # 26** Dance

"May I have this dance?" The young man asked, bowing formally in front of Raven.

The Titan, feeling very out of her place at the formal ball, for once didn't know what to say. So, she nodded, and the (admittedly) handsome young man swept Raven out of her seat, and onto the dance floor.

"The speech you gave was the best I've heard in years." The young man said, leading Raven in a slow waltz.

"Really?" Raven asked dryly, finding her voice. "I bet you say that to every heroine you dance with."

"You're quite sarcastic." The young man said, smiling. He twirled Raven, and they resumed dancing. "No, I was being serious. Did you write it?"

"Part of it. The rest was written by Cyborg." Raven replied, looking into her partner's blue eyes. "Have we met?"

"I don't know when we could have." The young man answered, his smile dancing across his features. "I'm from Gotham."

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Well, now I can place you. Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne."

"Guilty as charged." Richard stated. "Actually, I did have an ulterior motive for asking you to dance."

Raven frowned, but didn't break the dance. "And that would be?"

"Well, ever since I was young, I've followed the headlines about Batman and Robin." Richard said, blushing slightly. "Since Robin's from Gotham like myself, I was curious to ask one of his friends what he's like."

Raven surprised herself by laughing. "You want to know what Robin is like?" She spun again, following the music, and thought. "Robin is…Robin is serious, intelligent, loyal. He's saved all of our lives time and time again, and would die for any of us." Raven began to smile. "He's also the most stubborn human being alive."

"And you care a lot for him?" Richard asked, beginning to lead Raven away from the crowd. "So, is it true that he and Starfire are an item?"

"Starfire certainly thinks so." Raven said. "But I don't know. As for caring about Robin…yes, I do."

"How much?' Richard asked intensely.

Raven looked straight at Richard. "Why would you want to know that?" She asked as the dance ended, and people began to clap. Raven saw for the first time that they nearly outside, on a balcony. Richard reached into his tuxedo, and slid a mask over his eyes.

"Because I love you." Robin said.


	8. Theme Twenty Seven

**Theme #27** Unfaithful

They knew that one of them should protest; stop this before it went too far. Neither of them chose to, only one thing driving them.

She was far too interested in dragging him into her apartment, where she could take off more than just his jacket.

He was occupied with trying to take her there in the hall. He didn't give a damn about her neighbors.

They didn't know that their…indiscretion…wasn't a secret.

Inside, with the door safely shut, he calls her name; almost moans it. He wants her so badly he's shaking.

And she gives him what he wants.

Again.

And again, until they are both satisfied.

And once satiated, they fall asleep in each other's arms as though it was right to do so.

It would only be upon awakening that they would understand what they have done, what they have…broken.

* * *

Starfire stood in the hall, the box she held slipping out of her grasp. 

She had come to Raven's new apartment in Bludhaven to ask her friend if Dick would like the gift Starfire had bought.

A gift from the heart, one could say.

The box fell, and Starfire's heart shattered like the fragile glass sculpture inside.

After all, she had just stumbled across her best friend and her husband, and their unfaithful act.


	9. Theme Thirty Three

**Theme #33** Swimsuit

It was a fine summer day, and the Teen Titans had gone to their private beach. Well, all of them except Raven.

It wasn't because of Beast Boy's teasing, although that did put a damper on any possible enjoyment Raven might have had. It was because the only swimsuit Raven had was a two piece bikini, and she couldn't imagine wearing it in front of _him_.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Robin asked, and Raven inwardly cringed. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Why?" Raven asked flatly. "It's just water."

"Yeah, but…" Robin looked lost for a moment. He couldn't see past Raven's sunglasses, so he was having trouble reading her emotions. "If you change your mind…"

"I know where the water is, thanks." Raven said as flatly as before. As Robin walked off, she eyed his retreating backside appreciatively. She had actually enjoyed the close-up view of the toned muscles the young hero had worked hard to acquire.

* * *

Starfire laughed as she hurled the large round beach ball to Cyborg, who had complained during his whole waterproofing. 

"Lateral, grass stain!" He called out, sending the ball Beast Boy's direction.

Before the changeling could catch it, he fell under the water, Robin having swum up to grab his friend's ankles.

Beast Boy, as he got up, sputtering angrily, was facing the tower, and what he saw blew his fragile mind.

"Ebeh…buh…beh." He stammered, and the others followed his look.

Raven stood at the edge of the water, glaring at them. "What?"

Cyborg fell over, a circuit fried, and Robin smirked. He had known, just _known_, that a bikini Raven would wear would be black.

"Took you long enough." The Boy Wonder said. "I was starting to think I'd have to drag you out here."

"Joyous, friend Raven!" Starfire clapped excitedly. "You have decided to join our aquatic merriment!"

"Don't push your luck, Star." Raven said, stepping into the ocean water.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had regained some measure of calm. "I didn't know you could swim, Raven." Cyborg said.

"Of course you didn't." Raven replied tonelessly, and slid under the water.

"Yeah." Cyborg said. "Of course I didn't." _But none of us know much about you._

* * *

"What?" Raven asked, floating on her back, eyes closed. She didn't even bother to open her eyes, she knew Robin was there. 

"How fast can you swim?" Robin asked, amused.

"Fairly fast." Raven replied. She kicked her legs down, and faced Robin. "Why?"

"Wanna race?" Robin didn't even have time to register her odd smirk before Raven had sped off. "Cheater!" Robin called, laughing.

* * *

"They seem rather…playful, do they not?" Starfire said. "What is the reason for this?" 

"Star, they're just having fun." Beast Boy replied. "Besides, this is funny. Not only does Raven own swimwear, but she's kicking Robin's butt in a race."

"Star's right." Cyborg said. "Those two seem different from usual."

"You do not think that they…" Starfire paused a moment, wanting to phrase her question correctly. "Have feelings for one another?"

"I, uh, don't know, Star." Cyborg replied.

"Nah." Beast Boy said. "We'd…have…noticed." He blinked; not sure he was seeing what his eyes said he was.

"Ooh." Starfire exclaimed, pointing. "See!"

* * *

Raven felt Robin's arms wrap around her midsection, and he anchored her firmly against his stomach. "Gotcha." He murmured. 

They floated there for a moment before Raven spoke, trying hide her shock. "I didn't realize we were playing tag."

"We weren't." Robin answered softly. "But I got you out here, and I'm not letting go."

"Robin?" Raven asked, a little nervous.

"It must have been the swimsuit." Robin said, kissing Raven's shoulder. "Broke my restraint, I believe."

"Robin, this is not smart." Raven said, fighting to keep a clear head.

"Why?" Robin asked, very softly and close to Raven's ear. "Hmm?"

"The others can see us." Raven answered. "So can the paparazzi."

"At this point, I frankly do not care." Robin declared, now nuzzling the hollow of Raven's neck. She moaned, almost giving in, but shook her head.

"Robin, you should let go of me." Raven said. She could almost feel his pout.

"If I let go now…" Robin spoke straight into Raven's ear. "I will just find you later."

Despite her misgivings, Raven couldn't stop herself from speaking. "Is that a promise?"

"Trust me, when you least expect it, I'll be there." Robin said, and raced for shore.

Raven floated in the water for a moment, confused, but then she smiled. _I can't wait._


	10. Theme Thirty Nine

**Theme #39** T Shirt

Something had been different for some time, and although none of the Titans could quite put their collective finger on it, it was obvious.

So obvious that when it hit them, they nearly went catatonic.

And to think, it was just because of a T-Shirt.

* * *

"Friends, have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked, drifting into the lounge. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up from their game, shrugged, then went back to playing. 

"Haven't seen Raven this morning, either." Beast Boy said. "Maybe they're still asleep."

"You are probably correct, Beast Boy." Starfire settled between the two to watch their game.

* * *

"Let go. I want my tea." Raven pushed against the restraining arms around her. 

"Not gonna happen. I just got comfortable, and you aren't going to wreck it by getting up." Robin hugged the girl closer to him, tried to settle under the sheets, but Raven wasn't having it.

"Damn it, Grayson, if you don't let go, you'll spend the rest of your life armless!"

"Fine, be that way." Robin pouted. He let go, and yawned. "We should get up before long, anyway." He said, before drifting back to sleep. Raven smiled, shaking her head. She grabbed the shirt hung over the bedpost, and threw it on before leaving the sanctuary of her room.

* * *

"No, I want tofu eggs!" Beast Boy whined, trying to escape Cyborg's death-grip. 

"No way grass-stain!" Cyborg shouted. "I'm having meat today!"

"Friends, can we not argue?" Starfire asked. "Please…" She trailed off when Raven walked into the room, poured a cup of tea from what Beast Boy had dubbed "The Eternal Boiling Kettle of Water", then left.

"Dude, was that…" Beastboy began, jaw dropping. "Nah."

"Was that Robin's shirt?" Cyborg said, in shock. "Couldn't be."

The remote shattered in Starfire's hands, and the two immature teens freaked out about its loss.

* * *

Robin stole the cup from Raven, and polished off her tea. "Hmm, good." He said. "New blend?" 

"Yes." Raven replied, sliding back into bed. "So, when are we getting up for the day?"

"We aren't." Robin set the cup down on the floor beside him. "We're going to stay right here." He pulled Raven towards him, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I think…"

"I think I could use more tea." Raven said, smirking. Robin frowned at her. "But I don't want to get it."

"You're a pain, Ms. Roth." Robin stood, and slid into his boxers. He grabbed the shirt on his way out, and had to come back for the cup.

"A big, big pain." He said, walking out.

* * *

Wordlessly, Robin walked into the lounge, and went to the kitchenette. He yawned, and poured a cup of tea, then paused, and took another cup from the cupboard. 

Beast and Cyborg stopped bickering, and Beast Boy later swore that his heart had stopped beating.

Starfire had been about to greet Robin in her usual way, but stopped short when she saw his shirt. Green fire seemed to flare out from her eyes, scaring the two other teens even more so.

Robin noticed they were there, finally. "Morning." He muttered, then left the room, a cup of tea in each hand.

"That wasn't the same shirt, was it?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I think it was." Cyborg said, shattering the poor green boy's mental state.

"But would that not mean they are sharing…a…" Starfire's eyes widened when she realized the implication of The T-Shirt.

* * *

Robin shut the door behind him, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He smirked, trying not to laugh, and finally he said: "I think they've finally caught on." 


	11. Theme Forty One

**Theme #41** Drinking

Raven walked into the lounge, suddenly not quite sure she should be there. Robin was sitting at the table, his back to her, and he was drinking something…a lot.

"Robin?" She asked.

The teen hero spun in his chair, and Raven was stunned when she realized he wasn't wearing his mask. "Oh, its Rachel!" He said coherently, but his entire demeanor was off.

"Robin, what are you drinking?" Rachel asked, tearing her own eyes away from Robin's bright blue eyes.

Robin frowned, and cradled the tall bottle in his arms. "It's none of your business. It's Richard."

"I've never heard of a booze called Richard." Raven stepped closer, hoping to grab the bottle.

"NO!" Robin stood, swaying. "My name! My name is…Richard."

"Okay, Richard." Raven was close now. "And what's that bottle?"  
"It's…Jack?" Robin peered at the bottle, and laughed. "Yep, Meet Mr. Daniels!"

_He's drunk?_ Raven thought. _A drunk Robin. This won't be good._ "Robin, hand me the bottle."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What for, Rachel? I'm not as think as you drunk I am." At that moment, Robin's legs gave out, and he hit the ground.

For one moment, Raven and Robin looked at each other, stunned, then Robin burst out with laughter. "I fell." He said, almost solemnly.

Raven stepped forward, and offered her hand. "Here, let me help…oof!" Robin grabbed her hand, and pulled her down onto his lap. "Robin?"

"You're pretty." Robin said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Robin, let go." Raven said, trying to stay calm, despite the sudden flush in her cheeks from Robin's compliment. _What is he planning?_

"I don't wanna." Robin said, yawning. "Mine."

"What's yours?" Raven asked, frozen. Robin brushed her hair away from the nape of her neck, and kissed the spot.

"You." Robin said simply. He blinked when Raven grabbed the whiskey, and downed a large slug.

They were both doomed to a terrible hangover the next morning, but it was likely worth it in the long run.


End file.
